


Moving closer

by creativitea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, 2x7, Autistic Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, date, pre 2x08, slightly off canon??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: Magnus had come into his life urging him to follow his heart; while holding onto it, so once Alec had chosen to listen, he kept trying to move closer, but he always felt like he was one step behind.So he kept trying to move closer at every oppurtunity, with the aim of catching him as soon as he could fully reach him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is written before 2x8 so it might divert slightly from canon, just a heads up!
> 
> (edit: btw, Alec is intentionally written autistically coded here, because autistic me headcanons him like that.)

_"Go fight your demons, and I'll fight mine."_ He'd said, when they once again postponed their first date for the sake of the institute and it's drama. (though also generally for the sake of the world, considering there were literal demons in the institute.)   


But with Alec on his balcony on his injured and to try to overpower the pain he was avoiding to deal with emotionally from what he did to Jocelyn while affected by the demon. (even if it was very sweet that his home was apparently Alec's safespace, it wasn't enough to make up for seeing Alec hurt like this.)  
And also after sending his ex (even if an abusive one) to idris so the institute wouldn't hurt his vampire children because of her actions; Magnus had officially had enough of putting the rest of the world first. It was past due to put their needs first, and Magnus intended to make sure they would as soon as possible. Once Alec had had more time to process this through, Magnus was gonna make their date the first priority.  
-

After giving him a little distance (maybe even more than he'd intended to, but with Alec making himself more unavaliable, he didn't want to push.  
In the end though, he needed to at least nudge him a little. To put not just him, but himself first.  
"There will always be a war, a mission.. a problem to solve.. Look.. I speak from experience. If you fail to grant time for the things /you/ care about, you'll forget why you're even fighting at all."

Which Alec heard as Magnus feeling taken for granted; which he wanted to do something about, he didn't want that to be the message he sent him; so he asked what he had in mind. He cared so much about him, but he tended to get focused on work when the world was at war, because that was how he'd been raised to make sure the people he cared about were safe.  
-

"It's just like archery, Magnus... ...it's all about the aim."  
He'd been so easy to fool at the poolhall and it was as precious as it made Magnus feel like his boyfriend was so much more innocent than him,and the innocence wasn't just about being less experienced (or his angel blood), but he's oblivious to Magnus messing with him.  
Once it is revealed, the game really starts.  
Alec's technique is still all about aim, which is direct like man himself.  
Magnus style of game is more about using all his surroundings, and you can tell he's been playing all kinds of games for centuries not just from the natural confidence, but he is strategic, and can predict outcomes way faster than Alec would be able to process.

He'd meant that, as much as he'd meant he's willing to put in effort to them(alec shatters his walls just by getting close to them, he's worth it).  
\---

There was no need for fake emergencies after their conversation before Jace had entered and stayed permanently.  
Alec had come over more and more often, and definitely it wasn't to be around his parabatai. (He was more annoyed by his presence here, and kept attempting to recreate the mood that had been interupted).  
He wasn't sure if the most annoying thing about Jace's precense was that it kept interrupting what was supposed to be his private moments with Magnus(by having private moment with girl after girl), or that he wasn't the one living with Magnus. (Though at this point he /did/ spend most his time off work here)

The uncomfortable tension that had been between him and Magnus during their first date had been replaced by a new, more exciting one; but it was also more intimidating. And they'd get closer and closer to it every time Alec came over (which was probably why he'd visit so frequently). But they'd also get interrupted by either work or The Annoying Roomate every time they got a little closer.

So when Magnus suggested getting out for a bit, Alec was all in.  
Having proper time for themselves again sounds tempting.  
However, it's not another evening at the local bar bending over the pooltable with competetive glances.

-  
They portal to freaking Prague.  
Alright.

Even if Alec is new to this dating thing, he's pretty sure this is a bit over the top for their second date.  
Then again, Magnus likes to go all out, and it's something Alec likes about him anyway.  
How Magnus rarely holds himself back, and goes all out with confidence, is probably what makes him so magnetic.  
The line "opposites attract" always felt like a heteronormative jab at him, but in this context it rings very true.

-  
Magnus goes slightly into tourguide-mode; telling him the stories behind the bridge they walk on and to castles he points towards, but everything is suddenly a lot to soak up. So instead of really catching much of the stories, Alec imagines the street-artists they pass try to capture Magnus's excitement(because he kind of wants to frame it), and gets surprized how the jazz being played by a band they pass by is playing along to the bubbly, unorganized feeling all of this is giving him.  
He fails to notice that Magnus stops speaking for a moment, to look at him, after he notices love-locks on the bridge.

  
On their way between shopping and attractions(which is really fun, seeing Magnus excited about fashion up close, and try on clothes and wanting his opinion, and knowing Alec well enough to pick out the stuff he likes, and for the attractions; the tour is more into Magnus's memories here than touristy ones. So it's far more interesting.), while he's looking at Magnus explain him something about the restaurant he's taking him to (which apparently is on a boat or something?) and they pass by a particular museum that makes Alec stop and stare involuntairly, but reading the word beside Magnus's head makes something in his head click.  
He doesn't notice Magnus's grin at that until he says "Let's not waste time there, when I can... give you a better education, at a later occasion." teasingly.  
So Alec moved along, not wanting to think about that in public.  
-

It's getting a little late in Prague, but their night is still young, Magnus tells him.  
Alec agrees, in their time it's only around 6pm at this point.  
"But the sun has just risen in Tokyo!" He says looking at the time, before making sure no mundanes are around, and makes a portal to take them there.

They start with a walk in a park, that is more quiet than anything Alec have ever experienced.  
Then again, he mostly ever leave the institute when there's trouble. Magnus's place was pretty quiet though, before Jace came along.  
And since he was getting close to sensory overload by the end of the night in Prague(it was beautiful, it was just a lot to processs), this is the perfect place to be right now.  
They're not even talking much(no tourguidey Magnus here, but maybe he just wants the place to speak for itself), they mostly just hold hands and look at trees. For a second he wishes that there were more quiet moments in his life like this, but doesn't linger on it because he wants to just enjoy that it's there right now.

  
Magnus had come into his life urging him to follow his heart; while holding onto it, so once Alec had chosen to listen, he kept trying to move closer, but he always felt like he was one step behind.  
So he kept trying to move closer at every oppurtunity, with the aim of catching him as soon as he could fully reach him.

  
A little later, they go roaming in some smaller shops(neither of them are in the mood for the busy streets after walking in the park).  
Magnus is looking around the shop with something in mind, so Alec is just browsing when a shop-assistant is trying to sell him a charm.  
Alec isn't very interested to begin with, he prefers picking out his own items.  
But as he's explained it's supposed to grant luck and bring protection, he can see Magnus in the corner of his eye and makes a connection like with the museum sign. (not in the way that he's thinking about getting lucky, but he's given an idea by it)

They roam the streets quite aimlessly for a while.  
"Love hotels? What the-" Alec bursts out, seeing one.  
"Let's just say, they're not meant for sleeping." Magnus says with a wink, jokingly(the wink, not the explanation).  
Alec finishes the sentence he had started in his head, with no pun intended.

  
After a little more shopping, they're getting hungry again, so Magnus suggests a sushibar they go to.  
Magnus treats him to something called "fatty tuna" (which Alec thinks is a degrading name for it, he doesn't say anything until later, but Magnus could tell by his face.), which apparently is for special occasions, as their chef asks "aah, o-toro! special occasion?" enthusastically when Magnus orders it.  
-

As much fun as it was; portaling around the world with Magnus, it's sometimes like he tries to show him the world to keep him interested; but it's not the world rest of the world Alec is interested in getting to know. Though he does feel more interested in the idea of exploring now that he doesn't feel the constant need to shut himself out from the world; but Magnus is spending all this energy and magic to mesmerize him(he really is all about effort) but he doesn't realize he can effortlessly keep Alec around at this point. (when Alec has been close to leaving it has been about his own insecurities, but he's slowly growing more confident with Magnus as he's growing closer to him.)  
And Alec wants to communicate that, but he doesn't have the way with words Magnus does(that one apology took a whole afternoon of practice) so it comes out as a line Magnus interprets as Alec being very much a homebody and replies with "The world is your oyster, Alec". (Alec won't correct him on it, becuase it's kind of true that he is, but that wasn't exactly what he wanted to communicate.)

  
Then he remembers the lucky charm he got Magnus in Tokyo. Maybe this will communicate his feelings better.  
He's better at gestures than words, usually.  
"It's supposed to be for luck and protection" he tells his boyfriend who still looks surprised even though the bag he handed it over to him in has been on the floor for a while already. With everything that has been going on, he's been growing a stronger need to keep Magnus safe(not because he can't protect himself, he is more than capable), but he can't always physically be around considering being a shadowhunter isn't exactly a 9-5 job; but with a gift he can leave a piece of himself behind, in a way.  
As cheesy as that sounds.

-

  
"Thank you, Alexander." The inches between their faces rapidly decrease. "You continue to surprise me." Magnus continues, with the memory of Alec surprising everyone including himself at the wedding. "In good ways, I hope." Alec smiles back at him kind of smugly, prolonging the drumroll for just a moment longer. But the moment is once again interrupted by Jace.  
Alec is getting so done with this he is about go to tell him to leave, but with a snap of his fingers, Magnus brings the mood back with music.  
So Alec stays.  
That'll do.

And with the mood set again, they resume where they left off.

With an undemanding kiss, that is like he's interupting mid-way, Magnus wordlessly asks Alec to join him on the balcony as he opens the doors and looks over his shoulder. He sits down on a bench, and smiles in a somewhat soft manner at Alec standing over him about to take the seat next to him.  
Alec just takes a deep breath distractedly letting the view around them sink in before he can think on making another move towards the man next to him.  
But like with everything else, Magnus has him covered.  
The kiss he leans in for this time isn't as undemanding as the previous, so Alec naturally reacts with an equally desperate response.  
His desperation doesn't feel dirty in a bad way with Magnus, so it makes it harder to hold back on it.  
But Alec can feel Magnus's lips curl into a smile against his, and it's contagious.  
Magnus's fingers are brushing by the edge of his elbowpit, like he's putting a spell on him or checking his pulse or something;  
as far as Alec himself can tell, there is definitely a spell on his pulse right now.  
So Alec's other arm wraps around Magnus, and though he didn't seem like he was particularly tense; but Alec can still feel a release of tension in Magnus's body into his embrace.  
The kisses turn softer and hazier, and Alec is glad his eyes are closed because any other sensory than just this would probably give an overload.

Magnus leans back, relaxed, and Alec's arm stays on his back, leaning against it; which is a comfortable pressure on his hand.  
They stop for a second, and just stargaze in silence, and Alec is trying to figure out if the stars are actually there or if its a projection of his imagination while his mind is processing this.  
Once he's growing more certain they're really there, he leans towards Magnus to test the theory again.  
But it doesn't take long for him to forget about the experiment.  
The taste of sake he had in Tokyo is quite a few hours ago, but Alec is still feeling somewhat drunk right now.  
And just when everything else has disappeared, and Alec's hyperfocus is only about enjoying the lazy kiss that seems to have no ending or pauses(they breathe into eachother instead of pulling apart), his phone rings.  
Duty calls, literally.

"Go do your job, Shadowhunter" Magnus replies at his busy boyfriend. And then ensures him reaffirmingly; "I'm not going anywhere."

  
\--

This time around, Magnus feels like he's the naive one.  
He's thrown comepletely back when Alec hands him the little black bag, the sudden small romantic gesture he didn't see coming.  
Honestly he still feels a little shook, still fiddling with it here in the bar. He's switchingly kept it in either his pocket or his hands ever since he got it.  
He's not used to recieving. (he even admits so out loud to his bartender and friend, Maia)  
The ongoing surprise isn't because he doesn't see Alec as generous to begin with, because there is no doubt he does; but the physical proof of it being directed at him just makes it harder and harder to keep the walls he's built around his heart up.  
He's used to being direct with his desires but his heart is becoming more and more visible on his sleeve, and it makes him anxious to feel this exposed.  
His trackrecord of falling for people has had too regretfully lonely endings for it not to be terrifying, but Alec wants to protect him, so he's growing braver to let himself be vulerable as they're growing closer.  
Maia warmly asks him if the gift is from someone special(like she's genuinely happy for him), and he admits that he thinks it is.

-

Once the idea of sex with Magnus took place in his head, he can't seem to ignore it. It had been there for a long time, before he kissed Magnus it had just been something in his imagination as something he couldn't allow himself to have. But now... the situation was different.  
  
It's awkward talking about this with Izzy, but she seems like the best person to ask.  
She knows him. (and she also knows what she's talking about)

"If it makes you happy, go for it."  
She always gives the best advice.

-  
  
There is urgency and **_aim_ ** in how Alec looks at him and moves towards him now.  
_Is everything like archery to this man?_

  
Magnus doesn't feel ready for Alec to hit bulls eye just yet.  
Tries to explain, but the look on his face seems to get more and more confused.  
So he just admits the bottom line.  
"Look.. Alec. You're not the only one who feels vulnerable"

"You have nothing to worry about," Alec smiles at him, to comfort him; be reassuring. (maybe they aren't opposites after all, maybe they match. or maybe both.) "I want this."

And Magnus can tell he does. He's pushing him desperately into the bedroom, and the kiss is growing greedier than the grip on his collar.  
Feeling this wanted is breaking down all his walls, but it's terrifying; because if he gives himself as much as he wants to, it will be too much too soon, he will give himself away, and he could get hurt again. (Not that he doesn't trust Alec, but he doesn't trust happy endings.)  
So as self defence, he battles for the dominance, and pushes Alec against the wall; caging him there with his arms.  
But Alec's hands grab his shoulders, pulling him in.  
And he breathes into Magnus and Magnus inhales all of it, and it just becomes too much to handle.  
He pulls back, sits down on the bed. Takes a deep breath.  
"Do you... not want this?" Alec asks him, while trying to hide he's terrified of the answer to that question.  
"Oh, sweet Alexander, I do." He smiles at him. "I want you so much." He sighs and echoes the last part to make sure it's communicated "So much."  
Since he doesn't want to walk away from the situation, he doesn't start pacing like he usually would; so he does a little walking on the sheets with his fingers.  
"It's just, you know.. all this past I have just... comes with a lot of baggage." He sighs, rests his head on his palm, looking annoyed with himself.

  
Alec sits down beside him, and takes his hand like the time Magnus was healing Luke. "You take all you need, okay?"  
The urgency has been replaced with softness. So honesty slips out of Magnus.  
"I just worry if we rush, this won't last." He looks at Alec, and looks away again. "I've fallen on my own too many times to be brave about this."  
"You said it yourself, Magnus. Even you can't tell the future." Magnus remembers, and his eyes soften.  
But to gain the courage to what he says next, Alec avoids his eyes. "And neither can I.. But.. I don't plan on going anywhere either."  
Alec fiddles with his hands and takes a deep breath before taking an unexpected step. "And you know. You're definitely not gonna fall alone this time."  
He tries to look at Magnus comfortingly, but his eyes find it difficult to not look away. "We don't have to take this step until you're ready."

And that was apparently all Magnus needed to hear.   


**Author's Note:**

> maybe the "if you hurt him" speech from jace is just cuz alec walks a lil funny the next day :)))


End file.
